


Русал

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance, mermaid!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: сборник ивойных драбблов связанных одной темой Ойкава русалка





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета G. Addams

Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за морским горизонтом, когда Ивайзуми пришел на берег. Он по давней привычке пришел сюда, как и в другие дни, когда они с Ойкавой ругались по пустякам.

Он окинул взглядом горизонт, но поверхность воды едва колыхалась. Никаких признаков появления Ойкавы не было.   
Ивайзуми прошел босиком до пирса, поглядел задумчиво в воду, вспоминая, как именно на этом месте много лет назад он увидел истинный облик Ойкавы. Единственное, о чем он мог думать в тот момент, — что кроме него никто не должен увидеть Ойкаву таким.

Плеск волн вокруг бетонных заграждений стал громче, и Ивайзуми резко обернулся. Нет. Всего лишь коряга выброшенная волнами на берег. Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Завтра Ойкава вернется, и Ивайзуми пообещал себе, что никогда больше не заговорит с ним о его необычных способностях.

Вдруг раздался шум, слишком знакомый, чтобы его можно было принять за что-то другое.

— Ива-чан, помоги, — закричал Ойкава.

Ивайзуми закрутился на месте, не понимая, откуда доносится его голос. Через миг его осенило, и он кинулся к той самой коряге, что проигнорировал ранее.

Ойкава, зажатый между ветвями, извивался, а жуткое на вид и полностью покрытое мхом дерево словно теснее сжимало его тело, царапая бледную кожу и сверкающую в лучах солнца чешую.

— Не дергайся, — прошипел Ивайзуми. Он навалился всем телом, но ветви поддавались неохотно, и руки скользили по темной поверхности.

— Скорей, Ива-чан.

— Как тебя только угораздило так вляпаться, идиот?

— Случайно, заплыл дальше обычного.

Ивайзуми хмыкнул.

— Боже, Ива-чан, ну неужели не можешь хоть чуть-чуть поднапрячься! — воскликнул Ойкава. — Как же он меня достал мерзкий, занудный Бака-чан.

Ивайзуми уперся ногами в одну ветвь, одной рукой сдвинул вторую, а свободной дернул Ойкаву на себя, пока тот не слишком увлекся жалобами на странную корягу.

Обессиленные, они одновременно повалились на пирс. Ивайзуми померещился разочарованный вздох, но Ойкава все так же судорожно дышал. Он посмотрел на поверхность воды, но коряги уже не было.

— Он уже уплыл, Ива-чан, — Ойкава ответил раньше, чем Ивайзуми мысленно сформулировал вопрос.

Вообще-то ему пора было перестать удивляться странностям, еще когда он только начал общаться с Ойкавой.

— Так ты знаешь кто… — он замялся, — это.

— К сожалению да, Ива-чан. И нет, — Ойкава был непреклонен, — я не хочу о нем говорить.

Ивайзуми промолчал, решив оставить на потом вопросы.

Волны позади них с тихим шорохом перекатывали гальку по пляжу, а где-то в глубине странное нечто возвращалось к себе. Ивайзуми в третий раз за вечер пообещал себе, что с этого дня не спустит с Ойкавы глаз.


	2. Chapter 2

Ивайзуми любил наблюдать за тем, как Ойкава плещется в воде, с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел его в облике русала. Если ему до этого казалось, что по-настоящему Ойкава живет на волейбольной площадке, во время игр, то в тот миг он понял, как сильно ошибался. В воде его хаотичные движения, казалось, подчинялись особому ритму, звучащему только для него. Каждый жест был красив сам по себе и как продолжение предыдущего.

В такие моменты Ивайзуми оставался на берегу, боясь своей человеческой неуклюжестью и грубостью испортить ожившую на его глазах сказку.

— Присоединяйся, Ива-чан, — крикнул Ойкава, выныривая из воды. — Вода отличная, то, что надо!

Он резко покрутил головой, и в стороны полетели крупные капли. Отразившиеся в них лучи заходящего солнца сияли янтарем. Несколько долетели до Ивайзуми. Он содрогнулся от холода.

— Может вам, холоднокровным, она и хороша, но не для меня.

— Какой же ты все-таки грубиян, Ива-чан, — вздохнул Ойкава, понимаясь из воды, но оставив в ней кончик хвоста. Он вытянулся рядом, подставив влажное тело мягким лучам, и принялся мурлыкать под нос прилипчивую мелодию, услышанную по радио на прошлой неделе. Мелодия еще на второй день засела Ивайзуми в печенках, но даже просто толкнуть Ойкаву было лениво.

Ивайзуми скосил на него взгляд и заметил прилипшую к бедру водоросль. Он протянул руку, легко подцепил ее и отбросил в сторону. Ойкава дернулся и замолчал.

— Щекотно.

Ивайзуми поднял руку выше, к месту, где кожа живота начинала меняться, незаметно грубея, дальше формируясь в крохотные чешуйки, которые постепенно увеличивались и темнели. Их рельеф легко прослеживался пальцами, но Ивайзуми никак не мог поймать момент того самого перехода из кожи, немногим отличавшийся от человеческой, в хвост.

— Ива-чан, — хриплым голосом позвал Ойкава.

Он откликнулся, не прекращая своего исследования, как вдруг Ойкава оттолкнул его в сторону, нырнул в воду, сильно хлопнув напоследок хвостом по вспученной поверхности, и окатил Ивайзуми ледяной водой.

Через мгновение над водой показалась его голова.

— Скорей иди домой, Ива-чан! Иначе заболеешь.

— И по чьей вине это случится? — мрачно спросил Ивайзуми.

В ответ ему померещился смех, но самого Ойкавы уже не было на поверхности.

— Придурок, — вполголоса пробормотал Ивайзуми.

Легкий ветерок, ранее казавшийся теплым и очень приятным, теперь был буквально ледяным. Ивайзуми поспешно собрал вещи и направился домой, по пути размышляя, что такое нашло на Ойкаву и с чего тот вернулся к выходкам уровня младшей школы.

Кончики пальцев покалывало призрачное ощущение гладких чешуек и прохладной кожи. В животе поселилась странная дрожь, а по телу пробежались мурашки. Это все от холода, сказал себе Ивайзуми, крепче сжимая пальцы в кулак и ускоряя шаг.

Завтра он обязательно вытрясет из Ойкавы все ответы.


	3. Chapter 3

Ивайзуми давно привык, что с наступлением холодов Ойкава становился мрачнее обычного. При этом его мерзкий характер оставался на месте, но глядя на хмурого, раздраженного Ойкаву, Ивайзуми не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы дать ему ободряющий тычок. Для профилактики. В самом деле, Ойкава заслуживает хорошей порки, но это все равно, что пинать лежачего больного с намерением поставить того на ноги.

Причина, лежавшая на поверхности, доходила до Ивайзуми долго. Толчком к осознанию стал инцидент, который ни он, ни Ойкава предугадать не могли.

Последняя на неделе тренировка в их университете всегда затягивалась. Тренер подводил итоги, намечал планы на следующую неделю. После многие спонтанно собирались группами и звали в новую раменную, кино, иногда и вовсе на гоукон, потому что не хватало людей и «девчонки с соседнего потока все как одна красотки». От групповых свиданий Ивайзуми с Ойкавой отказывались, а вот на прочие предложения часто отвечали согласием.

В этот раз они отказались ото всех предложений. Ойкава чуть хмурясь, но все же вежливо подобрал уважительную причину: «Учеба, много задали, вы же понимаете, парни». Ивайзуми коротко бросил: «Дела», — и все понятливо закивали, на что он уже не обращал внимания.

В душевой они задержались дольше всех. Ивайзуми долго не мог отыскать в ворохе вещей, набитых в шкафчик, мыло, а Ойкава просто дорвался до воды. Ивайзуми фыркнул, проходя мимо, и занял соседнюю кабинку.

С водными процедурами он покончил довольно быстро, но все равно к тому времени кроме него и Ойкавы в душевой никого не осталось. Ивайзуми замер, напряженно рассматривая Ойкаву. Тот уперся руками в стену перед собой и не двигался. Ивайзуми начал раздражаться. Что опять не так? С учебой не особо много проблем, и нет таких, которые нельзя было бы решить простой договоренностью и парой дополнительных работ. С командой они почти сыгрались, хотя прошло только семь месяцев, как они играли вместе. Последний тренировочный матч это доказал. Есть над чем поработать, но они сыграли неплохо для первогодок.

— Эй, Ойкава, — позвал Ивайзуми, — идем уже. Сколько можно стоять, вода…

Он оборвал себя и сунул руку под мощный поток. Вода оказалось ледяной. Гораздо холодней той, под которой он мылся минутой ранее.

— Совсем рехнулся, — прошипел он. Одной рукой Ивайзуми перекрыл ледяной поток, второй накинул на Ойкаву собственное полотенце. Попробовал притянуть его ближе, но Ойкава не двинулся с места.

— Не могу, — быстрым дрожащим шепотом выдавил из себя Ойкава.

Ивайзуми сделал шаг и прижал его к себе. Ойкава был ледяной, но быстро отогревался, обмякая в руках Ивайзуми. Навалившись на него всем телом, Ойкава тяжело дышал в плечо и дрожал. Ивайзуми неловко провел ладонью по его спутанным мокрым волосам, спустился по спине на поясницу. Где внезапно нащупал нечто гладкое, но тверже человеческой кожи.

— Эй, — он окликнул Ойкаву и легко потряс. Тот свободно висел на его плече. — Не смей вырубаться.

Ойкава согласно мотнул головой, но расфокусированный взгляд и блаженная улыбка говорили обратное.

До раздевалки они дошли не скоро. Ивайзуми тяжело ступал, а повисший на нем Ойкава, частично вернувшийся в сознание и почти согревшийся, дышал за ухо. Его бедро, вплотную прижатое к бедру Ивайзуми, царапало внезапно проявившимися чешуйками. Ивайзуми напрягся, обернулся через плечо, чтобы внимательней рассмотреть лицо Ойкавы. Тот был безмятежен и, казалось, совсем не волновался о том, что мог вот-вот обрести вместо ног хвост.

Усадив Ойкаву на скамью в пустой раздевалке, Ивайзуми стянул с него намокшее полотенце, достал из сумки сухое и принялся того обтирать. На секунду отвлекшись, он нашел еще одно и накинул его на голову Ойкаве. Тот остался безразличным к происходящему и без интереса наблюдал за метаниями Ивайзуми.

— Ты как? — сдержанно спросил он.

Вообще-то у него были все основания для тревоги. За то время что они были знакомы и с тех пор как Ивайзуми узнал секрет Ойкавы, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Ойкава не сдержался и превратился не по своей воле. Тот даже в аквапарке спокойно плескался вместе с Ивайзуми, а тут ни время, ни место не предполагали подобного, но Ивайзуми собственными глазами видел неровно проявившиеся чешуйки. Приглядевшись, он заметил, что по цвету они отличались от тех, что он видел и трогал раньше.

— Что за хрень с тобой творится?

Ойкава долго отмалчивался, скорбно поджав губы и глядя Ивайзуми за спину. Внезапно он усмехнулся и произнес:

— Дурацкое время года, правда, Ива-чан?

— Ты сейчас получишь. Рассказывай, что с тобой происходит.

— Я и говорю, — разозлился Ойкава, но почти сразу успокоился. Ссутулившись, он опустил взгляд на ладони и смотрел на них, пока говорил: — Мне не хватает воды, Ива-чан. Я хочу плавать. Мне уже неделю снится море, но соглашусь и на грязную речку-ручей, лишь бы снова чувствовать воду.

Ойкава поднял на него взгляд, полный отчаяния. Из-за тусклого света его лицо казалось неживым. Лишь огромные, лихорадочно горящие глаза выделялись на бледном лице. Ивайзуми передернулся.

— Понимаешь? — прошептал он.

Ответить «нет» было честнее всего, но вместе с тем и труднее. Солгать, что да, понимает и сочувствует, у Ивайзуми не поворачивался язык.

Ивайзуми вздохнул, в последний раз провел полотенцем по бедру, на котором еще слабо виднелась не до конца исчезнувшая чешуя, и произнес:

— Идем домой.

Ойкава кивнул и довольно скоро они покинули раздевалки, а затем и территорию университета.

Ровно неделя потребовалась Ивайзуми, чтобы обо всем договориться, и на ее протяжении он не раз мысленно соглашался с Ойкавой: иметь знакомства бывает кстати. Сам же Ойкава после происшествия в душевых тянулся к воде, но боялся снова не сдержаться. В вечер вторника доведенный до ручки Ивайзуми, едва не ругаясь, решил взять все под контроль и впихнул Ойкаву в ванну. Для них двоих она была чересчур тесной. Чтобы вода полилась через край, ее хватило в два раза меньше чем обычно. Плечи и колени, торчащие из воды и намокшие, мерзли, но счастливый вздох и разом разгладившееся лицо Ойкавы того стоили.

Он откинул голову на плечо Ивайзуми и тихо выдохнул:

— Спасибо, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми молча, прикоснулся губами к родинке на так удобно подставленном плече Ойкавы.

Как-то само собой получилось так, что, повернув голову, Ойкава нашел губами губы Ивайзуми, и сразу легкое касание переросло в глубокий, тягучий поцелуй. Рука Ивайзуми скользнула по груди и животу Ойкавы и жадно накрыла еще не полностью напрягшийся член. Ойкава простонал в поцелуй и сполз ниже, шире разводя ноги и открывая себя всего. Ивайзуми не спешил. Медленно скользил пальцами по лобку, обводил слабо выпирающие тазовые кости и совсем невесомо гладил внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Заметив, что на бедре Ойкавы, как и в прошлый раз, появились чешуйки, он спросил:

— Ты ведь не превратишься прямо сейчас?

— Даже если и да, ты оставшись меня здесь одного? Это будет по-свински, Ива-чан.

— Даже если бы и захотел не оставил бы, потому что мы застрянем, придурок, — фыркнул Ивайзуми.

Ответ Ойкавы был невнятным из-за его протяжного стона.

Прикосновения к его коже, местами покрытой твердой чешуей, еще и под водой ощущались иначе, и сам Ойкава реагировал на ласки ярче обычного. Он безуспешно пытался податься вперед и одновременно с тем извернуться, чтобы ласкать Ивайзуми в ответ. Сделать последнее у него никак не получалось, что внезапно обрадовало Ивайзуми: он хотел наблюдать за Ойкавой, не отвлекаясь на собственное удовольствие. Когда оргазм стал приближаться, Ойкава втянул Ивайзуми в голодный поцелуй. Кончив, он простонал, не размыкая губ, и не двигался, обмякнув, пока Ивайзуми не растормошил его, заставив вылезти из воды.

 

К пятнице Ивайзуми ощущал легкое волнение, по-прежнему не получив ответа на свою просьбу. Задумка его была проста и несколько нереальна: привести Ойкаву в бассейн после закрытия, чтобы тот мог свободно поплавать. Но при этом они не должны были рисковать, а значит, незаконное проникновение со взломом исключалось. Хотя Ойкава бы точно оценил и назвал Ивайзуми романтиком.

Положительный ответ Ивайзуми скинули в смс во время обеда. Он неосторожно обрадовался, но Ойкава, ничего не замечая, вяло ковырялся в лапше палочками.

В этот раз Ивайзуми за обоих отказался от предложений погулять и внимательно следил, чтобы Ойкава не тянул со сборами. Ушли они одними из первых. Ойкава очнулся и проявил интерес к окружающему только тогда, когда они оказались на улице, выйдя на одну станцию раньше. Ивайзуми схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Ойкава не сопротивлялся, но немедленно засыпал Ивайзуми вопросами и возмущенными проповедями насчет того, что он не готов к сюрпризам и вообще не будет настроен на них еще ближайшую пару месяцев.

Когда Ивайзуми надоело слушать, он коротко бросил:

— Имей терпенье и помолчи.

Ойкава и правда замолк, но только потому что они пришли к месту назначения. Он на секунду впал в ступор, а после прибавил ходу и уже сам вел Ивайзуми за собой. Но, войдя в холл, замер, растерянно оглядываясь.

Из-за сложной цепочки знакомств встречающего Ивайзуми не знал. Но, согласно присланным инструкциям, он подошел к ресепшену и позвонил в старомодный, звонок, какой обычно бывает в гостиницах. Из неприметной двери напротив вышел приветливо улыбающийся мужчина.

Ивайзуми поклонился. Стоящий рядом Ойкава последовал его примеру.

— Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Простите за беспокойство.

— Пустяки, — дежурная улыбка стала искренней и морщины на его лице собрались лучиками вокруг глаз. — Кто как не владелец бассейна поймет любовь к воде.

Он вышел к ним и, не останавливаясь, прошел дальше.

— Следуйте за мной.

Вскоре они дошли до раздевалок, где мужчина оставил их, проинструктировал о времени, которое им отведено, и о том, что он скорей всего будет занят, когда они соберутся уходить. Поэтому попрощались они едва познакомившись. 

Во второй раз за свою жизнь Ивайзуми видел Ойкаву столь сосредоточенным. Тот снимал с себя одежду, осторожно складывал на скамейке, оказавшись в трусах, замер, а потом решительно снял и их. Чеканя шаг, он вышел из раздевалки и без пауз дошел до бортика, замер, легко оттолкнулся от пола, покрытого кафелем, и нырнул в воду.

Не выплывал он примерно минуту. Ивайзуми спокойно снял кофту, носки, закатал брюки до колен, дошел до бассейна и сел на бортик. Опустив ноги в воду, он внимательно наблюдал за тенью, которой виделся ему Ойкава. Тот скользил по дну, изредка приближаясь к поверхности, но не всплывая. Он двигался неровно. То останавливался, почти расслабившись, так, что вода успокаивалась и легкая рябь пробегала по ней от одного бортика до другого. То метался, и последнее навевало на Ивайзуми грустные мысли. Словно Ойкава спешил насытиться водой на долгое время вперед. Скоро он растянулся на поверхности, раскинув руки в стороны, и замер, глядя вверх.

Ивайзуми поднял взгляд в потолок, но ничего особенного там не увидел. Вообще, бассейн, кажется, был не из популярных и, увидев его изнутри, Ивайзуми понял причину. Потолок был невысоким, окна прямо под ним пропускали мало света и навевали ассоциацию с пещерой, полной воды. Да и сам бассейн был не самым длинным и глубоким.

Однако улыбка на лице Ойкавы слепила и заставляла задуматься о существенности недостатков этого места.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан.

Погрузившись в мысли, он не заметил, как Ойкава оказался совсем рядом.

Он кивнул и уставился вверх. Ойкава подтянулся на руках, почти полностью выходя из воды, поцеловал Ивайзуми в губы, и, хохоча, откинулся на спину, окатив при этом его тучей брызг.

— Присоединяйся, Ива-чан!

Для наглядности он махнул хвостом, словно рукой. Приглашая, зазывая. Но Ивайзуми мотнул головой, одновременно стряхивая с себя капли воды и прогоняя из головы странные мысли.


End file.
